


Тик-так

by Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Drama, Drinking, Injury, M/M, Medical Procedures, No Underage Sex, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. У Сэма нормальная жизнь, в которой нет места сверхъестественному и охоте. И Дину?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тик-так

_2015 г._  
  
Тик-так.  
  
На стене ординаторской висят старые механические часы с маятником. Они были здесь до Сэма, они останутся тут после него. Кто-то другой по утрам будет вставлять ключ в круглое отверстие и заводить их.  
  
Тик-так.  
  
Слишком тепло. Обычно в конце ноября Город мостов завален снегом, а сейчас по окну ординаторской ползут капли дождя. Летом отсюда прекрасный вид на сочную зелень парка Аллегейни. Осенью и зимой за обнаженными деревьями можно разглядеть реку. Сегодня за стеклом ровная серая муть. Сэм стоит возле окна долго, слишком долго, смотрит, как постепенно темнеет, как зажигаются, дрожат и дробятся в каплях городские огни — на Питсбург опускается ночь.  
  
Клонит в сон: ночные дежурства всегда выматывают. Впрочем, пока все идет неплохо, спокойно. Даже поспать удается, всего-то два раза будят.  
  
Первый — когда привозят беременную: стало плохо в магазине. Анализы женщины в норме, сердечко ребенка бьется ровно и сильно. Сэм слушает торопливый стук и улыбается — хорошо. Он все же уговаривает мамочку остаться на несколько часов в больнице, на всякий случай. Нет, никаких объективных данных нет, а «я знаю, что так правильно» доктора Вессона в историю болезни не запишешь. Но женщина доверчиво смотрит на симпатичного молодого врача и кивает. «Сказать сестрам, что болит спина? Ну конечно, доктор». Сэм ободряюще улыбается, ласково похлопывает по плечу.  
  
Потом друг за другом приезжают пищевое отравление и инсульт. Пищевое легкое, а вот с инсультом приходится повозиться. Сэм со своими интернами справляются, хотя золотой час уже миновал. Мужику на столе всего сорок семь, жена и трое детей — мальчишки, вихрастые и светловолосые — потерянно ждут в коридоре. Сэм долго говорит с ними — поясняет, как изменится теперь их жизнь. Улыбается в ответ на благодарности, извиняется и возвращается в ординаторскую. Устал.  
  
Главный госпиталь Аллегейни работает как часы. Сэму нравится этот четкий внутренний ритм. После напряжения всех сил и ресурсов наступает расслабление: тихо радуются получившие надежду, сплетничают медсестры, заваливаются спать вымотанные врачи.  
  
Двухъярусная кровать относительно новая, ей лет пять. Сэм помнит, когда ее поставили. Она самая длинная из тех, что вписывались в бюджет — ведь доктор Сэм Вессон такой высокий сукин сын, — и хозяйственники выбрали ее специально. Это из тех вещей, которые Сэм не забудет никогда — о его удобстве позаботились. Впрочем, на счет «не забудет» он не уверен. Раньше врачи спали на вот том коротком диване: они вечно мерзли, там сквозит из окна. Или на свободных кроватях в палатах. В общем, где упал, там и дрыхнешь. Койка в маленькой кладовке, прилегающей к ординаторской — безумная роскошь.  
  
Сэм падает на нижний ярус и мгновенно отрубается — отличная способность, не каждый обладает ею, Сэму повезло.  
  
Поспать удается недолго. Полиция проводит операцию по зачистке стихийной ночлежки бомжей под мостом Шестнадцатой улицы. Пять легких переохлаждений отправлены в Медицинский Центр Университета Питсбурга в Окленде. Вессон искренне сочувствует доктору Мэдисон, начальнику университетского приемного отделения. Много воды утекло с тех пор, как Сэм был ее учеником, но они и сейчас иногда перезваниваются. «Как дела?» — «Нормально».  
  
В Аллегейни привозят только двоих. Тридцать первой бригаде парамедиков не везет: беззубый старик возбужден, кричит, все порывается пойти искать кого-то. Лейси Кларк удается ввести ему успокаивающее, бродяга резко дергается от укола и проезжает рукавом куртки по лицу девушки. Металлические нашивки оставляют на скуле царапину. Их так и привозят: напарник Лейси катит кресло с притихшим стариком, интерны укладывают на каталку саму Лейси и, не обращая внимания на ее протесты, завозят в смотровую. Сэм с ними согласен — это же Кларк, первая красотка бригады. Кроме красоты, у Лейси острый, цепкий ум и море настойчивости: в следующем году девушка придет в приемное в качестве интерна. Сэм смутно сожалеет, что не ему придется ее учить. Он обследует рассечение: неглубокое, только и надо, что пару швов наложить, даже следа не останется.  
  
— Спасибо, Вессон, — Лейси ловит пальцы Сэма. — Иди, отдохни, выглядишь усталым.  
  
Сэм отвечает на пожатие, его отношения с Лейси давно неформальные, наверное, их можно даже назвать дружбой.  
  
Вторая машина привозит бомжа помоложе, тот неподвижен, не то спит, не то без сознания. Сэм действительно устал и хочет поручить его доктору Гордон — еще одна умница и красавица, интерн второго года. Она немного сноб, и Сэм думает, что работа с этим пациентом пойдет ей на пользу, пусть учится видеть людей в таких вот бродягах.  
  
Чертовы пафосные рассуждения. Учитель, блядь, жизни. Все рассыпается, катится в ад, когда с каталки свешивается рука, и у Сэма даже пальцы дергаются — так хочется вцепиться в крепкую ладонь. Он знает и эти руки, и шею, и аккуратно по-армейски выстриженный затылок. Сэм обходит каталку и заглядывает в лицо…  
  
Пациентом доктор Вессон занимается сам, потому что это его брат Дин.  
  
Сначала страшно: снять куртку, потом рубашку, начать осмотр. Сэм очень боится, что под одеждой обнаружится что-то ужасное, возможно, смертельное. Как никогда раньше понимает, почему врачам не рекомендуется оказывать медицинскую помощь близким: Сэм почти перестает соображать, а в голове бьется единственная мысль «Господи, спаси его». Впрочем, он быстро берет себя в руки, движения становятся выверенными и четкими.  
  
Дин в порядке. Бледная влажная кожа покрыта шрамами, есть несколько относительно свежих, но уже заживающих ран. Ничего тяжелого, острого, требующего немедленного медицинского вмешательства — Дин, похоже, просто пьян.  
  
Сэм никому ничего не собирается объяснять. Он завозит каталку в санитарный блок, медбрат Роберт Вилсон помогает ему перетащить Дина в душевую. Боб уже открывает рот, чтобы спросить, но Сэм только мотает головой — не сейчас. Тот не настаивает, выходит, Сэм и Дин остаются в помещении одни. Когда Сэм пускает теплую воду, Дин открывает мутные глаза. Рассеянный взгляд скользит мимо Сэма, слюна стекает с угла губ на подбородок.  
  
— Сэмми, — выдыхает Дин.  
  
Странно, Сэм может поклясться, что Дин его не видит.  
  
Дин стоит под душем сам, покачиваясь и монотонно ругаясь, но сам. Хороший признак. Сэм вытирает брата, просушивает волосы феном, пропуская между пальцами короткие пряди, одевает в больничную распашонку.  
  
Когда Сэм везет Дина в ординаторскую, тот снова засыпает. Безымянному бродяге выделено место в палате на троих — неплохая палата, спокойная: старичок с Альцгеймером, совсем безобидный, и тихий парень с приступом гастрита, завтра на выписку. Но Сэм не может даже подумать о том, чтобы оставить сейчас брата где-то одного. Да, он знает, что в палате, кроме Дина, есть еще люди. Но без Сэма — значит, одного.  
  
В ординаторской Грэг Бентон сидит над историями. У ортопедов своя ординаторская на пятом этаже, но Грэга иногда тянет в приемное. Если быть честным — Грэга тянет к Сэму.  
  
Бентон помогает переложить Дина на кровать.  
  
— Кто он тебе? — очень простой вопрос, на который у Сэма нет ответа.  
  
Они с Грэгом расстались два года назад, впрочем, не очень-то и встречались. Спали. Трахались. Или как это можно назвать? Потом Грэг вдруг сказал слово «отношения». И они перестали спать и трахаться. Сэм мягко, но решительно все оборвал. Сейчас он впервые думает, что тогда, наверное, опоздал.  
  
На вопрос не отвечает, пожимает плечами.  
  
«Он мне все». Это ведь слишком пафосно звучит?  
  
Грэг выходит, Сэм забывает о нем в ту же секунду. Он переодевает Дина. Отлично представляет себе, в какой ярости будет брат, если проснется в больничной рубахе в горошек, и натягивает на Дина свои футболку и толстовку. Хорошо, что он завел привычку держать в шкафчике смену одежды — на всякий случай. Сэмовы брюки Дину длинноваты и узки, и приходится надеть на него штаны от униформы. Они небесно-голубые, но все лучше распашонки с завязками на спине. Сэм испытывает удовольствие от того, что на Дине его футболка — старая, любимая, с зеленой собачьей мордой.  
  
Сам он тоже переодевается — облился, пока мыл Дина. Берет с полки единственный оставшийся чистый халат: недавно из прачечной, яркая белизна бьет по глазам.  
  
Доктор Гордон приносит анализы Дина, у нее в глазах миллион вопросов, но она не решается их задать, а Сэму не до игр. Он быстро просматривает колонки цифр, и ему ощутимо легчает: результаты нормальные, только уровень алкоголя… М-да, но ничего такого, с чем не справятся сон и банальная капельница с глюкозой, физраствором и витаминами.  
  
Вещи Дина Сэм складывает в большой мусорный пакет — других вариантов у него нет. Куртка и джинсы довольно грязные и воняют, на них пятна крови. Последнее Сэма не удивляет совершенно. Но это следы охоты и одного-двух падений в лужу. Признаков того, что Дин живет на улице, Сэм не находит.  
  
Он хочет одного: поставить стул рядом с кроватью и смотреть на спящего Дина. Но если Сэм чему-то и научился у жизни, так это тому, что собственные желания совсем не главное. Поэтому он садится за стол, подтаскивает ближе стопку медкарт и принимается за их заполнение.  
  
Время утекает как вода, Сэм его не отслеживает. Он открывает карты одну за другой, просматривает, делает пометки, заносит в базу. Не то чтобы он забывает о Дине, нет, просто запрещает себе думать о нем.  
  
— Оброс, постричь бы тебя, — говорит Дин, и Сэм медленно оборачивается.  
  
Капельницу снял, конечно. Стоит, опираясь на косяк, руки сложены на груди — небрежная поза, в которой столько Дина, что у Сэма перехватывает дыхание.  
  
— Где мои шмотки? — грубо спрашивает Дин.  
  
Сэм жестом показывает на пакет. Кажется, эту минуту он даже не моргает. Да страшно же — моргнешь, а Дин исчезнет, испарится.  
  
Брат лезет в мешок, копается в нем, морщится. Сэм невольно зеркалит его выражение лица. Дин замечает, принимает за брезгливость и сдвигает брови.  
  
— Что, чистенький доктор?— вызывающе спрашивает он. — Давно крови и дерьма не видел?  
  
Если бы было время, Сэм бы рассмеялся. Но времени нет: дежурного врача вызывают по системе оповещения. Код красный — везут тяжелого. Резинка привычно соскальзывает с запястья, Сэм автоматическим движением собирает в хвост волосы. Дин следит за ним напряженным взглядом.  
  
— Подождешь? — спрашивает Сэм и вдруг осознает, что это первое за несколько лет слово, которое он сказал Дину.  
  
Тот неподвижен целую секунду, потом неуверенно кивает.  
  
Сэму этого достаточно.  
  
— Хорошо, — произносит он и забывает о брате.  
  
Раненого везут вертолетом, приходится надевать куртку и подниматься на крышу. Умирать пациент начинает еще в лифте. Сэм думает только о теле на каталке, видит только его. Из пяти огнестрельных ран хлещет. Они переливают уже восьмую порцию крови, в любой момент банк может сообщить, что больше ничего нет. Состояние не стабилизируется. Несмотря на морфин, который Сэм ввел в капельницу, пострадавшему больно. Он выгибается, кричать не может, только мучительно хрипит. Одна из пуль задела гортань, и теперь поставить дыхательную трубку нельзя, приходится делать трахеотомию ниже раны. Потом останавливается сердце. Сэм все еще пытается — бьет тело током, вводит в капельницу препараты, накладывает швы. Он замирает на секунду, задумываясь: не вскрыть ли грудную клетку для прямого массажа, и понимает, что не имеет смысла. Сэм медленно убирает руки от груди пациента.  
  
— Время смерти — ноль двадцать три, — объявляет он.  
  
Секунду назад в смотровой все двигалось и жило. После этих слов устанавливается тишина. Так всегда: врачам и сестрам нужен этот момент, чтобы осознать — они облажались, не справились, проиграли тощей старухе с косой. Пройдет десять секунд и все снова придет в движение: увезут затянутый в черный мешок труп, сестры проведут инвентаризацию, санитары начнут вымывать кровь и дерьмо. Но эти десять секунд — их минута молчания.  
  
Теперь Сэм видит: на столе лежит совсем молодой парень лет двадцати с пирсингом на нижней губе. Широко открытые глаза нереально голубые, очень красивые, а выбеленные волосы заляпаны алым.  
  
Сэм тоже весь в крови, правда, ему проще: он снимет бахилы и одноразовый халат, выбросит в ведро, снова станет — как Дин сказал? — чистеньким доктором.  
  
«Давно дерьма и крови не видел? Давно? Не видел?» — звучит в голове голос брата.  
  
Работа Сэма еще не закончена. Он помогает санитару переложить тело со стола на каталку. Трубку вытащит патологоанатом, Сэм лишь протирает лицо мальчика и опускает ему веки — это можно, а Сэму неприятен ясный свет мертвых глаз.  
  
В коридоре он натыкается на Дина. Тот стоит, опираясь на стену, прямо напротив смотровой.  
  
— Ты как? — негромко спрашивает, и сразу понятно — все видел.  
  
— Нормально, — пожимает плечами Сэм. — Привык.  
  
Он, конечно, врет.  
  


***

  
_2008 г._  
  
Первого пациента Сэм теряет в двадцать пять. Он — интерн первого года, лучший на курсе, самый перспективный и прочая, и прочая. Сэм стажируется в Медицинском Центре Университета Питсбурга, и ему доверяют ассистировать на операциях. Он амбициозен и полон готовности доказать всем — отцу, брату, что он крут, не менее чем любой охотник на нечисть. Его мечта, безусловно, хирургия. Стать первым после Бога в большой больнице? Ха! Он сможет!  
  
И вот тогда случается эта девочка.  
  
Она безнадежна. Это знает Сэм, это знает доктор Мэдисон — его ординатор, сама девочка тоже это знает. Никто не удивляется, когда она умирает на операционном столе, но Мэдисон в ярости. Нет, не потому, что смерть победила, в этом нет вины неопытного ассистента хирурга.  
  
— Как ее звали? — чеканит Мэдисон. — Ты, блядь, сволочь бездушная, даже не узнал, как ее зовут, Вессон!  
  
Сэм аккуратно сворачивает халат, кладет его в шкафчик, а потом со всей дури захлопывает дверцу. Дури много, и стойка — хорошая, добротная, металлическая стойка — прогибается.  
  
Мэдисон даже не моргает, еще бы — она-то уже первая после Бога.  
  
— Нахрена мне было узнавать ее имя? — шепотом кричит Сэм. — Она умирала, она ведь умирала, зачем мне знать, кого я не защитил?  
  
Мэдисон молчит минуту.  
  
— Юный идиот, — констатирует она. — Пересмотри специализацию. Хирургия не твое. Ты же, придурок, к пациентам привязываться будешь. Сгоришь за пару лет. На, — она вытаскивает из своего стола бутылку виски, сует Сэму в руку. — Вессон, у тебя два выходных. Раньше пятницы чтобы в больнице не появлялся.  
  
Нужно было телефон выбросить после первой стопки. Сэм не выбрасывает. И когда сознание отключается и остается только главное, базовое — звонит Дину. Нет, этого Сэм уже не помнит, но современный телефон хранит больше, чем хочется его владельцу. Тринадцать вызовов, на которые никто не ответил. И четырнадцатый — двадцатисекундный разговор.  
  
Сэм приходит в себя на полу своей комнаты в Окленде, голова на коленях Дина.  
  
— Дин.  
  
— Всю душу вытряс, — глухо говорит Дин. — Все, очнулся? Руки на себя накладывать не будешь?  
  
— Нет, — коротко отвечает Сэм.  
  
Он смотрит на брата снизу, у Дина на подбородке шрам, глаза красные.  
  
Сэма хватает только на то, чтобы дотянуться до руки Дина, обхватить своими, сжать. Дин вздыхает, помогает ему сесть, укладывает голову на плечо, перебирает волосы, касается губами виска, макушки.  
  
Сэм неудобно поворачивается, подставляет лицо, ловит губы Дина своими.  
  
— Она говорит, что я даже не помню, как ее звали, — растерянно и путано жалуется он.  
  
— Не помнит он, — ворчит Дин. — Элис ее звали. Ты всю ночь только о ней и рассказывал. Когда ей было три года, у нее хомячок жил, его звали Спот. Она играла на кларнете в школьном оркестре и рисовала скетчи, плохо рисовала. Ты ее жизнь помесячно знаешь, Сэмми, а твоя ординатор — идиотка. Сейчас — в душ. Ты воняешь.  
  
Сэма качает. Он чувствует себя трезвым, но тело совсем не разделяет это мнение. В дверях его бросает вперед. Когда Сэм очередной раз чуть не наворачивается в душе, Дин вздыхает, переступает через низкий бортик и становится рядом — как есть, одетым. Сэм опирается на стену и притягивает Дина к себе, их лица на одном уровне. Глаза Дина не прячутся за пушистыми ресницами, он вообще не скрывается, никакого ерничанья, никаких шуточек и улыбок — прямой честный взгляд.  
  
Беззащитное лицо. Май, и по бледной коже рассыпаны веснушки. Сэм вбирает Дина, всматривается в зеленые глаза, гладит пальцами губы, касается лба.  
  
— Мой Дин, — бормочет он. — Мой Дин.  
  
— Ничего не изменилось, — тихо, надломлено отвечает Дин. — Мы все еще братья, это все еще инцест, ты все еще ушел жить своей жизнью. Мы не пересекаемся.  
  
— Имеет ли это значение сейчас и здесь? — шепотом спрашивает Сэм.  
  
Он вжимается бедрами в пах Дина, трется. Сэм пьян, ему не может хотеться так отчаянно, у него не может стоять так болезненно твердо. Но он хочет, хочет Дина всего — тело, душу, мысли.  
  
Дин опускает ресницы, откидывает голову, открывает горло — беззащитность становится абсолютной. Сэм касается ладонью паха Дина — твердо, так же как и у него самого, и наверняка не менее мучительно. Сэм легко проводит языком по шее Дина, тот хрипло выдыхает сквозь зубы, закусывает губу. Сэм уже готов опуститься на колени, расстегнуть молнию, но тут смотрит брату в лицо. И видит. У Дина опущены углы губ — горькое, больное выражение. «Имеет ли это значение здесь и сейчас?», — минуту назад спросил Сэм. И ответил бы «нет». Теперь он знает ответ Дина.  
  
Это — да.  
  
Дин не возразит, не откажет, сейчас он отдаст и примет все, что Сэм захочет взять и отдать. Только потому, что Сэм в этом нуждается. Разрешит, позволит, а утром снова возненавидит себя, если вообще переставал когда-то.  
  
Сэм включает холодную воду. Дин дергается в его объятьях, матерится: громко, изощренно, метко. Сэм прижимает к себе Дина, отказаться еще и от этого он не в силах. Возбуждение медленно спадает, холодная вода помогает и трезветь.  
  
— Там в шкафу мой тренировочный костюм, — спокойно говорит Сэм, выключая воду.  
  
Дин резко кивает, недолго смотрит на него и выходит. Когда Сэм вытирается и возвращается в комнату — Дина нет. Костюм на месте. Ушел в мокром. Ничего, май совсем теплый, не простудится.  
  
Сэму на работу через шесть часов, и совсем не время для следующего алкогольного трипа.  
  
Ах да — он действительно меняет специализацию. Единственные врачи, которые теряют больше пациентов, чем хирурги, — врачи приемного отделения.  
  
Сэм идет в приемное, разве не забавно?  
  


***

  
  
Томасу Эскину двадцать один год. Сэм прогоняет в памяти свои действия, точно пытаясь поймать себя на ошибке. Ему жизненно необходима уверенность, что он сделал для мальчика все возможное. Анализ только подтверждает — тактика была выбрана правильно, но с такими ранениями не живут. Несовместимо.  
  
Сэм не задумывается, заполняя карту: механические, привычные действия.  
  
Дин молча сидит на кровати, Сэму достаточно его дыхания за спиной.  
  
— Эта кровать… — внезапно спрашивает Дин. — Ты трахал на ней кого-то?  
  
В его голосе почти болезненное любопытство.  
  
На этой кровати Сэм трахал дофига народу, и он только коротко кивает.  
  
— И у меня было много, — тоскливо говорит Дин.  
  
Сэм не сомневается в этом. Он сомневается в том, что у них были лица. На самом деле, в каком-то извращенном смысле, они почти девственники с одним разом за спиной.  
  
Ординаторская очень маленькая, Сэм понимает это, когда ему приходится сделать всего два шага, чтобы оказаться возле брата. Он берет руку Дина, поворачивает ладонью к себе — по ней, перечеркивая линию жизни, тянется шрам. Дин пытается отнять руку, сжать в кулак, но Сэм не дает, касается губами неровной нити — невесомо, нежно.  
  
Однажды женщина, имя которой он забыл, в минуту расставания бросила ему: «Ты никогда никого не любил». Сэм смеялся до слез. Она решила, что он совсем уж бесчувственная сволочь — ржет в такой момент. А Сэму действительно было весело — надо же так ошибаться.  
  
Он любил всегда.  
  
— Нравятся шрамы? — язвит Дин. — Погляди на другие. На мне места живого нет.  
  
Самое интересное, что это действительно только шутка. Дин не осознает, насколько горько звучат его слова.  
  
— Так что, может, ты не так уж и ошибся, когда выбрал медицину вместо охоты, — в голосе Дина нет особой уверенности, он ведь видел Сэма над телом Томаса Эскина.  
  
Сэм молчит. Его собственное тело вполне живо, мертвых мест не так много, да, собственно, только одно. И об этом еще придется поговорить. Но сначала — нужно задать один вопрос.  
  
— Как ты оказался на улице? — негромко спрашивает он.  
  
Дин долго молчит, а Сэм ждет почти со страхом, ему почему-то кажется, что дохрена всего зависит от того, ответит ли брат, как ответит, что.  
  
— Охота неприятная была, — неловко улыбается Дин. — Выпил. Вот и не дошел до мотеля. Я в порядке, ты не думай.  
  
В этом ответе много недосказанного, но он честный, и Сэм облегченно переводит дыхание.  
  
Снова срабатывает оповещение, привычно скользит с запястья резинка.  
  
— Подождешь?  
  
Дин кивает гораздо быстрее, чем в прошлый раз.  
  
Женщина за сорок, попытка суицида, неуверенная такая попытка. Стандартные действия: промыть желудок, поставить капельницу, сказать несколько ободряющих слов, дождаться психиатра.  
  
— Я ведь буду жить? — она цепляется за Сэма, словно он и есть ее жизнь. — Я не хотела, не хотела, у меня же дочь, дочь!  
  
Сэм умеет улыбаться пациентам так, ослепительно, что они верят — все будет хорошо. Не все врачи это умеют, Сэму и тут повезло.  
  
На этот раз Дина напротив смотровой нет. Он обнаруживается на лестнице, там любят курить интерны. От хмурого, язвительного Дина — ни следа. Он оживлен, играет бровями, улыбается, облизывает губы. Половина девушек этой группы уже влюбились на всю жизнь, ну или до конца смены, что, собственно, одно и то же. Хотел бы Сэм верить, что Дин лишь флиртует, вот только он знает — брат добывает информацию.  
  
Удивленно поднятые брови, интерес в лице, ресницы дрогнули. Сэм прислушивается — блядь, нахрена рты свои открыли, а? — и ускоряет шаг. Поздно, конечно.  
  
— Ох, даже не знаю, как доктор Вессон может в той ординаторской сидеть, ведь именно там, возле кровати…  
  
— Доктор Немис! — рявкает Сэм, обрывая жалостливую речь, и тут же меняет тон на мягкий, вкрадчивый: — Кажется, у вас нет работы?  
  
И взлетает по лестнице, стайка юных дарований бежит за ним. Историй болезней хватит на всех, уж Сэм займет этих детишек, будут знать, как сплетни распространять.  
  
Дьявол, это он должен был рассказать сам!  
  
— Я буду контролировать вас каждый час, — ласково производит Сэм контрольный выстрел.  
  
— Сволочь, — внятно шипит за спиной Немис.  
  
Сэм улыбается, доволен.  
  
Он возвращается в «ту» ординаторскую. Да блядь! Комната как комната.  
  
Дин ждет, сидя на диване, и смотрит на ковролин. В правильном направлении смотрит — именно там и была лужа крови, которая натекла из дыры в голове Сэма.  
  
— Да заменили тут все, — бросает Сэм.  
  
— Рассказывай, — тихо требует Дин.  
  
— Стрелок, — Сэм садится за стол.  
  
Говорить об этом не особо хочется, но ведь Дин не отстанет.  
  
— Псих обдолбанный. Его дочь оперировали в третьей. А у него начались галлюцинации, бред, померещилось, что умерла девочка. Вот он пушку взял и давай стрелять. Убил хирурга, ранил сестру хирургическую. Ну и меня подстрелил. Пуф, — говорит Сэм и подносит к виску палец, имитируя выстрел. — А девочка — молодчина. Выжила. Хорошая девочка.  
  
— Я помню, — у Дина белеют губы. — Видел в новостях. Блядь. Я помню! Но имен не сообщали, а я не знал, что ты в этой больнице…  
  
Дину тоже не нужно много шагов, чтобы пересечь ординаторскую. Он крупный, заполняет собой все пространство. Сэм уже забыл как это: если Дин рядом, за ним невольно следуешь взглядом, Дин везде, он — все.  
  
Дин нависает над Сэмом, ведет ладонями по волосам, поднимает пряди: удобно, когда волос много, ими можно прикрыть даже такой широкий шрам. Розовая полоса с нечувствительной кожей, Сэм иногда цепляет ее зубьями расчески, даже кровь выступает, но боли нет. Сэм знает, что так и должно быть. Не знает только — почему же сейчас он чувствует той розовой кожей, какие шершавые у Дина пальцы и какие горячие, бережные губы. Сэм закрывает глаза и позволяет раствориться в этих ощущениях. Он даже не сразу понимает, что странный звук — его стон. Это не возбуждение и не имеет отношения к сексу да и вообще к физиологии. Это острое, нереальное облегчение от того, что Дин рядом.  
  
Если бы существовала шкала душевной боли, у Сэма, наверное, было бы всегда два. Два — не страшно, почти не ощущается. Привычное неудобство. А вот сейчас, внезапно — по нулям. Дин забрал боль, только, похоже — себе, она теперь в опущенных углах побледневших губ, в горьких морщинах у рта.  
  
— Ты звонил мне. Год назад. Одиннадцать раз. Сообщения странные оставлял, мне показалось, ты пьян, — говорит Дин. — Я тогда… не мог ответить. А ты…  
  
— А. Забудь, — отвечает Сэм.  
  
Он не хочет, чтобы Дину было еще больнее. Потом Сэм нашел в исходящих на своем телефоне восемьдесят три звонка: он тогда набирал все номера в телефонной книге, которые принадлежали Дину или отцу за многие годы. Конечно, большинство из них были отключены. Неудивительно, некоторыми из тех номеров Дин не пользовался лет десять, а отец уже девять лет как умер.  
  
— Сэмми, — просит Дин.  
  
Это — запрещенный прием. Из тех, которым Сэм сопротивляться не может. Потому что не может никогда.  
  
— Нет, правда. Ничего страшного, — Сэм мягко улыбается. — Я, когда очнулся, не помнил последние лет двенадцать.  
  
— Значит, ты…  
  
— Очнулся двадцатого января две тысячи первого. Ну и вот… — неловко пожимает плечами Сэм.  
  


***

  
_2001 г._  
  
Двадцатого января две тысячи первого они убивают свою первую ведьму. Отец охотится на виталу в Юте, а им попадается эта тварь в Мичигане. Сильная и быстрая сука чуть не делает первую охоту братьев Винчестеров последней. Ведьма нападет на Сэма, но Дин перехватывает руку, подставляется под нож. На его предплечье расцветает длинный глубокий порез.  
  
Они оба в эйфории — победили. Но до Сэма вдруг как-то очень определенно доходит конечность жизни Дина. Он всегда понимал, что умрет отец и он сам, но Дин? То, что брат может погибнуть, а Сэм так и не узнает, какова на вкус его кожа, кажется слишком несправедливым.  
  
Они забредают в ближайший к мотелю бар, и Дин вливает в себя несколько стопок виски. Сэм не пьет, ему не нужен алкоголь. Для звенящего счастья вполне хватает жизни и Дина. Живого Дина. Когда они возвращаются в номер, Сэм не может больше сдерживаться. Достало, он, в конце концов, третий год старается. Дрочит в душе, глаза отводит, чтобы не смотреть, как Дин уходит из бара с кем-то, не прикасается, когда хочется, отчаянно хочется потрогать, сжать, погладить. Но сейчас срывается. Когда они заходят, он хватает Дина, прижимает его к двери и впивается губами в губы. Нежно гладит раненую руку, вылизывает шею. Дин шалый, с поплывшим, расфокусированным взглядом, отвечает на поцелуй и вжимается в бедро Сэма каменным стояком. Сэм, почти не веря, касается члена Дина сквозь одежду дрожащими пальцами, нажимает ладонью. Дин ахает, подается вперед, откровенно трется, покусывая губы. Ему всего двадцать два, и свои-то гормоны не отгуляли, а тут Сэм с его голодом и отчаянием. Молния на джинсах Сэма впивается в член, расстегнуть ее не получается — руки не слушаются, пальцы елозят по зубьям, усиливая и без того нереальное возбуждение.  
  
— Мне так нужно, Дин, — дрожащими губами выговаривает Сэм.— Пожалуйста, Дин…  
  
Дин от этих «нужно» и «пожалуйста» стонет сквозь зубы, опускается на колени, расстегивает Сэму джинсы. Когда член освобождается, Сэм всхлипывает от облегчения. Но тут же замирает, открыв рот, не в силах издать ни звука — Дин трогает головку языком, скользит по стволу губами.  
  
Сэм не понимает, почему он еще держится на ногах, его трясет, он только цепляется за плечи Дина и повторяет:  
  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ой, пожалуйста…  
  
Когда Сэм кончает, ноги ему все же отказывают. Он сползает по стене, тяжело надрывно дыша, почти всхлипывая. И, блядь, все видит: и небо в алмазах, и звезды, и вселенную на ладони. И главное, понимает — нахрен ему все те звезды и вселенные, если у него есть Дин? От блаженства, не имеющего отношения к физической разрядке, хочется рыдать. Может, Дин прав, и Сэм все же немного девчонка? Дин дает ему целую минуту, смотрит прямо в лицо жадно и дико и, похоже, понимает каждую дурную эмоцию Сэма.  
  
Потом Дин говорит:  
  
— Не могу больше, Сэмми, — и начинает расстегивать свои джинсы.  
  
— Дин, можно мне, можно, разреши? — просит Сэм.  
  
Дин едва заметно кивает.  
  
Сэм делает все сам: расстегивает брюки, опускает трусы, берет в руку горячий гладкий член. Головка вся в смазке, и Сэм водит по стволу ладонью, постепенно усиливая нажим и скорость. Дин опускает ресницы и закусывает губы. Сэм чувствует, как дергается член в его руке, и успевает поймать ртом часть выплеснувшейся спермы. Дин изумленно распахивает глаза.  
  
— Сэм, — хрипит он.  
  
А Сэм тянется к его губам. Нет, он не мечтает о продолжении прямо сейчас. Ему достаточно лишь целовать Дина.  
  
Они засыпают в одной постели, так и не раздевшись полностью: Сэм закидывает ногу на Дина, а Дин обнимает Сэма. Они тесно сплетены, втиснуты друг в друга, слиты воедино.  
  
Утром Дну плохо, его тошнит в туалете. Сэм слушает однозначные звуки и все сильнее вжимается в подушку лицом, надеясь, что если притвориться спящим, разговора не будет.  
  
Не получается.  
  
Бледный Дин опускается на кровать и твердо говорит:  
  
— Больше не повторится, Сэм. Я был пьян.  
  
Сэм садится и смотрит на Дина, в несчастные зеленые глаза. И говорит, не менее твердо, почти вызывающе:  
  
— Я был трезв.  
  
— Все равно. Мы братья. И это неправильно. Это разрушит тебя, Сэм, рано или поздно. Тебе всегда нужна была нормальная жизнь. Наша жизнь и так далека от нормы, а еще и это, — Дин качает головой.  
  
— Дин, — спокойно говорит Сэм. — Я всегда буду тебя…  
  
Дин накрывает губы Сэма ладонью, не давая закончить.  
  
— Все, Сэм, — отрезает он.  
  
Сэм, глядя ему в лицо, целует прохладную ладонь. Дин отшатывается, как от удара. Впервые Сэм думает, что, может, он ошибся. И Дин не хочет этого. Не «не хочет для Сэма», а просто — не хочет.  
  
Больше Дин к Сэму не прикасается даже случайно, даже на охоте.  
  
Через три месяца Сэм объявляет о своем решении поступить в колледж, отец сначала уговаривает, потом кричит, обвиняет, просит, а напоследок бросает «если выйдешь за дверь — не возвращайся». Все это длится и длится: в каком-то субъективном внутрисэмовом времени, наверное, проходит вечность. В реальности вечность равна трем часам.  
  
Чтобы Сэм остался, Дину достаточно сказать одно слово.  
  
Дин молчит.  
  
Сэм поступает в премед Стэнфорда, впереди восемь лет учебы, интернатура, ординатура...  
  


***

  
Как славно, что Сэм оставил в больнице ту беременную с хорошими анализами. После трех часов ночи у нее начинаются роды. Схватки регулярные, через каждые две минуты, и Сэм понимает, что остановить их он уже не в силах. У дежурного акушера срочное кесарево в соседнем крыле больницы, принимать роды приходится докторам Вессон и Гордон. Сэм быстро осматривает женщину. Ничего необычного: головное предлежание, до установленного срока всего три недели. И Сэм уступает место Элизе Гордон. Действительно умная девочка, талантливая, Сэму она всегда напоминала его самого в двадцатипятилетнем возрасте.  
  
— Мэм, ребенок уже идет, я чувствую головку, — мягко и успокаивающе произносит Элиза.  
  
Она смотрит на Сэма — в ее глазах паника. Тот ободряюще улыбается. Он умеет обращаться с интернами так, что они чувствуют себя настоящими врачами, не у всех так получается, Сэму везет и в этом.  
  
Он жестом показывает Гордон — освободи пуповину, заведи за головку. У нее получается.  
  
— Тужьтесь, — командует Элиза.  
  
Женщина тужится, кричит. Сэм кивает Гордон — правильно, отлично, продолжай.  
  
Он стоит рядом, Элиза все делает сама — прекрасный будет врач. Впрочем, почему — будет? Уже.  
  
— Мальчик, — размягченным голосом говорит она через пару минут, когда малыш надрывается в ее руках. — У вас мальчик!  
  
Сэм ясно улыбается ей — молодец. Она сияет в ответ. Это хороший момент, в палате светлеет от счастья.  
  
Когда Сэм возвращается в ординаторскую, Дин спит на диване под окном, обхватив себя руками — холодно. Груда одеял, пледов и покрывал заброшена на шкафчики, их редко достают. Сэм вытягивает из кучи синий клетчатый плед, укрывает брата. И наконец делает то, что ему хотелось с самого начала, — садится рядом, смотрит и слушает дыхание. Дин почти трезвый, капельница помогла, он ровно и сильно дышит, и Сэм может разглядывать это чудо — Дина.  
  
Дин красивый. Но когда он был рядом постоянно, Сэм об этом забывал. А когда они расстались, это перестало иметь значение. Сейчас Сэма этой красотой бьет наотмашь, он никак не может насмотреться, отчаянно жалея, что не умеет рисовать.  
  
Дина не портят горькие морщины вокруг рта и глаз. Это не возраст — эй, да тридцать шесть вообще не возраст! — это смерть отца. Сэм помнит.  
  


***

  
_2006 г._  
  
Смс приходит ночью. Два слова: «Отец погиб».  
  
Это ужасно, бездушно, пошло и означает, наверное, офигенно много всего, но Сэм не думает: «У меня погиб отец», он думает: «У Дина погиб отец». Отец Сэма, по ощущениям, умер уже давно, когда сказал свое «если». Понимал ли он, что Сэм действительно не вернется? А вот это теперь неважно.  
  
Сэм перезванивает сразу же, телефон Дина не выключен, но трубку никто не снимает. У Сэма трясутся руки, пока он открывает ноутбук и заходит на сайт оператора. GPS включен, значит, Дин хочет, чтобы Сэм его нашел. Значит — ждет.  
  
Дин в паре миль от Балтимора в мотеле «Days Inn».  
  
В диспетчерскую Сэм звонит уже с дороги — на каникулах он подрабатывает водителем на машине «Скорой», а его смена через два часа. Сэм льстит, кокетничает, обещает золотые горы менеджеру по персоналу и выпрашивает себе два выходных. Впрочем, если бы не получилось, ничего не изменилось — Сэм все бы равно ехал к Дину.  
  
Визжат шины, Сэм превышает скорость, но это его город, он знает, где можно. Потом придет квитанция о штрафе, но сейчас не остановят, и это главное.  
  
Сэм выезжает на шоссе и забывает обо всем, кроме дороги.  
  
Через пять часов он на месте. В мотеле среди постояльцев только одна знакомая фамилия — Винчестер. Дин даже не скрывается.  
  
Сэм не стучит, сразу поворачивает ручку, знает, что открыто. Дин сидит на кровати. Когда входит Сэм, он только поднимает глаза, а потом снова отводит взгляд.  
  
— Как ты? — негромко спрашивает Сэм.  
  
Дин мотает головой, молчит.  
  
Они не виделись пять лет.  
  
В холодильнике пусто, нет даже воды. В углу номера — батарея бутылок. Сэм задумывается — когда умер отец и сколько выпил Дин, прежде чем послал ту смс.  
  
Он вливает в Дина стакан воды из-под крана, сейчас ее возможная недостаточная чистота — меньшая проблема. В ближайшей забегаловке Сэм покупает гору еды. Когда возвращается, Дин сидит в той же позе и на том же месте. Сэм открывает и сует ему в руку бутылку с водой. Дин смотрит на нее, будто не знает, как поступить, и Сэм помогает ему сделать несколько глотков. Потом Сэм вместо бутылки дает Дину пакет с картошкой и вилку. Дин не протестует, накалывает, кладет в рот, жует, глотает.  
  
Дин определенно мертв.  
  
Дину нужен душ, но Сэм не думает, что сейчас они с этим справятся. Впрочем, на «Скорой» ему встречались грязь и запахи похуже. Поэтому он только протирает влажным полотенцем руки, лицо, шею брата.  
  
Сэм болтает, не затыкаясь ни на секунду, он пытается разговорить Дина, вытащить из него хоть какую-то эмоцию, хоть одно произвольное движение. Дин молчит, иногда коротко вскидывает глаза на Сэма, но почти сразу переводит взгляд на окно и снова замирает.  
  
Сэм глубоко вздыхает, ложится на кровать, подтягивает Дина наверх и кладет на себя. Он накидывает на них обоих одеяло, гладит Дина по спине, скользит ладонью под рубашку — кожа к коже. Бормочет всякие глупости, не задумываясь об осмысленности, протягивая Дину нить своего голоса. Кажется, он вспоминает все смешные случаи, которые с ними случались в детстве.  
  
Через час Дин поворачивает голову, утыкается лицом Сэму в грудь, обнимает, смыкая руки на спине.  
  
Сэм засыпает под утро, а когда просыпается, Дина нет. На следующий день приходит смс: «Я в порядке, Сэм, спасибо». Это все.  
  


***

  
Сэм слишком забывается и замечает, что Дин проснулся, только когда тот рывком садится на кровати. Они оказываются лицом к лицу так быстро и внезапно, что Сэм отшатывается. Взгляд Дина осмыслен и остер, никаких признаков сна. Дин смотрит, изучает, выбирает место, а выбрав — целует. Его язык врывается в рот Сэма, касается зубов, поглаживает небо. Первый порыв резок, но дальше Дин очень нежен, почти неуверен. Это Дин-то. Сэм теряется, не верит. Он слишком долго ждал и теперь не знает, нужно ли менять сложившееся, не поздно ли?  
  
Дин ловит это колебание, прерывает поцелуй.  
  
— Сэмми? — спрашивает он.  
  
Это — можно, не передумал, не изменилось?  
  
Сэм кивает — можно, не передумал, не изменилось.  
  
Он забирается руками под футболку Дина, под свою футболку с забавной собачьей мордой. Это даже смешно — как его трясет, будто ему не тридцать два, а восемнадцать, и сейчас — первый его раз.  
  
Потом у него будет время изучить каждый шрам Дина, а пока он жадно вылизывает и целует самые глубокие отметины на коже. Дин вздрагивает с закрытыми глазами — не так уж и мертвы эти места.  
  
— Мы по-прежнему братья, — тихо говорит Сэм в перерывах между поцелуями. — И это инцест. И я тут, а ты… — у него срывается голос.  
  
— Это имеет значение здесь и сейчас? — мягко спрашивает Дин.  
  
«Нет», — прошлый и нынешний ответ Сэма.  
  
«Нет», — нынешний ответ Дина.  
  
— Сволочь, — Сэм, тяжело дыша, утыкается в ключицу Дина, прикусывает кожу — сильно, намеренно причиняя боль.— Столько лет, столько лет…  
  
— Я надеялся на нормальную жизнь для тебя, — зло отвечает Дин. — Кто же знал, что ты такой идиот?  
  
Сэм разводит руками.  
  
— Мы же братья, — едко поясняет он. — Сам-то что? Поимел нормальную жизнь? То-то же. Семейное это у нас. Родственное, — тянет он и зарывается пальцами в волосы, покрывает поцелуями губы, лоб, виски.  
  
Скоро зима, и веснушек почти нет, совсем бледные, но Сэм целует и их, лучше бы каждую, но это потом, сейчас ему хочется урвать хоть что-то. Ощущение последнего года — тик-так, утекающее сквозь пальцы время — усиливается.  
  
Ну надо же, это называется спокойным дежурством, снова вызов.  
  
Сэм закрывает глаза на три секунды, открывает их уже доктор Вессон. Ничего не поделаешь, больные почему-то совсем не хотят ждать, пока доктор трахнет любовь всей своей жизни.  
  
— Прости, — слабо улыбается он, собираясь.  
  
— Иди, — говорит Дин. — Иди. Тебя же ждут.  
  
Теперь это автомобильная авария, сестры, не справившиеся с управлением отцовской машиной. Обе в относительном порядке, орут друг на дружку с соседних кроватей. Всего-то и нужно — наложить несколько швов и провести обследование на всякий случай. Это Сэм почти с удовольствием передоверяет интернам. Но второгодков не оставишь одних, и еще полчаса он ходит между столами, наблюдает, как работают его мальчики и девочки.  
  
Гордится — отлично работают.  
  
В ординаторской, прежде чем вернуться к поцелуям, заполняет карты последних пациенток.  
  
— У тебя новая привычка Сэм, раньше не замечал. Когда задумываешься, у тебя лицо отсутствующее, такой сумасшедший ученый, — усмехается Дин.  
  
Вот и реальность, чтоб ее.  
  
— А, — говорит Сэм. — Сколько раз? — мимоходом спрашивает он.  
  
Вернее, ему кажется, что мимоходом. Но это же Дин.  
  
— Сейчас один раз, и раньше — пару раз по десять-пятнадцать секунд, — быстро говорит он.  
  
Уже по точности ответа Сэм понимает, что мимоходности не получилось.  
  
— Что это?  
  
Сэм колеблется. Ему хочется рассказать, потому что он устал быть с этим наедине. Они не виделись прорву лет, но нет ничего привычнее, чем свалить на Дина свои проблемы. «Разбил коленку, подуй». Но все же Сэм немного вырос и заранее жалеет Дина: новости-то не очень. Он вздыхает и говорит правду.  
  
— Это абсансы.  
  
— Теперь — нормальным языком, — требует Дин.  
  
У него внимательный, тяжелый взгляд.  
  
— Малые эпилептические припадки, — Сэм произносит четко, глядя Дину в лицо. — Посттравматическая энцефалопатия.  
  
— После того ранения? — Дин облизывает пересохшие губы.  
  
— Да. Около месяца назад заметил симптомы.  
  
Все. Сказано.  
  
— Прогноз? — коротко спрашивает Дин.  
  
Сэм любуется братом — каким хирургом мог бы он быть!  
  
— Скорее всего, частота и интенсивность припадков будут постепенно увеличиваться. Потом начнутся двигательные нарушения, тремор — руки дро…  
  
— Я знаю, что такое тремор, — Дин раздраженно дергает ртом. — Дальше.  
  
— Когнитивные нарушения, внимание, память, потом — деменция — это…  
  
— Тоже знаю. Как же так, Сэм? — в голосе Дина растерянность.  
  
— Да ты не переживай, — неловкая попытка смягчить удар. — Это же не сразу, это процесс на десятилетия. Я долго буду в порядке. Ну разве что — буду вот так задумываться.  
  
— Сэм, — тихо спрашивает Дин, — но разве с таким диагнозом можно работать врачом?  
  
Сэм улыбается — он и забыл, какой Дин умный, как умеет видеть суть.  
  
— Нельзя, — спокойно отвечает он. — Поэтому сегодня моя последняя смена.  
  
— Они не знают? — Дин кивает в сторону двери, в сторону другого мира, где по коридорам ходят медсестры, интерны, врачи.  
  
Сэм качает головой. У Дина влажные ресницы, Сэму это не нравится, совсем не нравится.  
  
— Фигня, — легко говорит он. — Фигня, Дин, могло быть хуже.  
  
— Хуже? — утешитель хренов, Дин только ощутимо напрягается.  
  
— Да, — кивает Сэм. Он торопится успокоить Дина и из-за этого несет чушь, которая никого успокоить не может. — Если бы пуля попала сюда, — Сэм указательным пальцем показывает куда именно, — мы бы вообще не встретились. Туда, — Сэм ведет пальцем чуть вверх, — не говорили бы, я бы не смог. А туда — я бы тебя не узнал. Так что да, могло быть хуже, — жестко заканчивает он.  
  
Он внезапно понимает, что Дин не нуждается в утешениях.  
  
— Код красный, — сообщает система оповещения.  
  
Резинка скользит по запястью, смены осталось — полчаса, последний шанс спасти чью-то жизнь.  
  
— Подождешь? — кидает Сэм уже привычно.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Наверное, это «конечно» Сэму померещилось — когда он возвращается, комната пуста. И пакета с грязными вещами нет. Если бы не записка на столе — «Взял твою толстовку», Сэм решил бы, что ему показалось вообще все. Разные галлюцинации у людей, Сэму вот привиделся Дин.  
  
Сэм записывает последнюю историю болезни — пожилой мужчина, чего его под утро понесло на крышу поправлять антенну? Но ничего, выжил и будет жить еще долго. В хирургии его взяла Дейна, год назад она стажировалась в приемном у Сэма. Великолепный хирург. Они все — хорошие и великолепные. Наверное, в этом есть часть от бессмертия Сэма.  
  
Сэм долго стоит возле окна. Жаль, что не видно парка — по стеклу все ползут капли, только это уже не дождь, а мокрый снег. Сэм рад, что Дин взял толстовку, не будет бродить по такой погоде в грязной мокрой куртке.  
  
Над горой Вашингтона немного светлеет небо, скоро рассвет.  
  
Сэм подходит к кровати, ложится. Он спиной ощущает каждую знакомую неровность матраса. Подушка пахнет Дином, и Сэм переворачивается, вжимается в нее лицом, пытаясь вдохнуть этот запах весь, до последней молекулы.  
  
В кармане вибрирует телефон.  
  
— Доктор Вессон, — отвечает Сэм, так еще можно.  
  
— Слушай, доктор, — зло говорит Дин. — Нахрена тебе такой здоровый холодильник, а? В нем же нет нихуя!  
  
— Ты, — говорит Сэм.  
  
Это — законченное предложение.  
  
Дин хмыкает.  
  
— Ты чего напридумывал своей дурной умной головой? Сам сказал — до деменции еще далеко, так что кончай тупить. Через пару дней в дорогу. Сносить головы вампирам тремор тебе не помешает. Латать дыры в шкуре — тоже. А я на старости лет обзаведусь личным доктором. Круто. Только жратвы купи, как домой пойдешь.  
  
— Да, Дин, — тихо говорит Сэм.  
  
— Не забудь пирог, — ворчит Дин и отключается.  
  
У каждого — свое счастье, счастье Сэма звучит, пахнет и выглядит как Дин.  
  
Он встает, снимает халат, аккуратно сворачивает его и кладет в шкафчик. Привычно касается фотографии на дверце. Полминуты позволяет себе подумать о том, что сделала жизнь с двумя мальчишками со старого снимка, потом кладет его в карман.  
  
Он закрывает дверцу и вытаскивает из пазов табличку «доктор Сэм Вессон». Оставляет ее на столе вместе с томограммой собственной умной дурной головы.  
  
Они поймут.  
  
Доктор Вессон в последний раз заводит часы. Тик-так.  
  
Сэм Винчестер выходит из дверей Главного госпиталя Аллегейни Питсбург Пенсильвания.


End file.
